What's in the Box
by 2FS 4FR
Summary: [Season 4] Another person from Felicity's past comes to torment not only Felicity but everyone she cares about. Will memories she tried to forget comeback to haunt her or will she have the strength to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone got back from a tough mission involving a dirtbag that used a orphange of women for a prostitute ring. Digg and Oliver going their seperate ways, Oliver going to sharpen arrows and Digg going to clean his gun. So the usual awkward exchanges between the two sense Oliver kiddnapped Lyla and left baby Sara by herself. Thea going to the training mats to meditate and Laurel sitting down at the table closests to Felicity and working on a case she is working on in court. Felicity gets up from her chair to the little kitchen that she have put in after coming back from her's and Oliver's two month roadtrip. Grabbing a water bottle and heading back to her chair. She was taking a drink when her computer pinged for an alert.

Everyones heads turning to ask "What was that" when they all wanted an answer all Felicity did was went silent until Oliver came up to her calling her name but still didn't get her attention. He stood opposite of her and said her name once more but a little louder getting her attention.

"Fel-icity" he looked at her like he did a while ago when she last did this

"Uh What" she said looking up at him after she closed out of the message on her screen

He tilted his head to the side like waiting for her to answer everyones question of the ping. "Felicity are you ok" he said coming a little closer to her getting a little worried.

"I'm fine" she said but hadn't convinced him. He bent down at her level giving her a look like you are not fine.

"Ok fine before you guys got back my mom called and she said a friend of mine from college came up to her asking about me" she started to get up from her chair making Oliver slide out of her way. She walking towards where her phone was she left at the table Laurel was at.

"I asked if she got a name from them and she said all he did was give her a box to give to me and that I would know who it would be once I open it." She said while scrolling through her phone about to call back her mom

Everyone started getting intruigued so they started gaving around the table Felicty was standing near getting ready to call back her mom.

Her mom picked up on the second ring "Let me guess you can't wait for me to send it so you want me to open it for you sweety" Donna said while trying to hold back the giggle for knowong her daughter to well.

"You know me to well mom and please and thank you" Felicity said while smiling. "Alright give me a second I have to find something to open it with" Donna said while looing for something to cut it open.

"Mom where are you right now in the house" Felicity said while she closed her eyes and ignored the looks everyone was giving her and thought about sharp items to open the box with. "The livingroom just about to walk into the dinning room" "ok the cabinet in Dinning room the second draw from bottom." "How did you know the letter opener was there" "Because I know you and the fact I put them there" Felicity said giggling

Felicity could hear the the box being cut and opened and had a shiver run down her back like she knew something was going to happen. She looked at everyone looking at her and it only made her worried and a little scared of whats in it.

Donna picked the phone back up and it made Felicity's anticipation become worse because she was tapping her foot.

"ok there is a note and something else I have no idea what it is hold on I am going to hang up and take a picture and send it" Donna said then hung up

"ok so not to quote from a movie but whats in the box" Thea said and everyone shock their heads wondering the same thing.

"She's going to send me a picture, one of these days I have to teach my mother how to use technology but knowing my mother thats never going to happen cause as she said herself she doesn't understand my language" everyone looked at her with a little smile

"Why are all of you looking at me like that" she said eyebrows scrunched up out of confusion

Digg, Thea and Laurel all look at Oliver for him to voice what they are all thinking. "How should I put this, we all love you but we all dont understand when you talk tech" Oliver said while approaching her and giving her his one and only smile that is reserved for her.

"Why do you think I always dumb it down for you guys, not saying that any of you are dumb or not smart, but Digg cant win when we play video games, thea can't fix the new touchscreen computers in the club, Laurel still keeps asking if I can trangulate someones phone, and then theres you who can't come up with a believeable lie to save his life." Felicity said out of breath and then looked up Oliver standing there wided eyed and everyone is backing up like they know not to disagree with anything she says. Oliver opened and shut his mouth muiltiple times but decided to just let her just have this one. Lucky for him Felicity's phone went off with the picture her mom sent.

"Now before I look at the picture would any of you like to explain the reason why my chair was readjusted when I first got here or the fact that you guys dont understand my language." she said with a raised eyebrow looking at all four suspects

Oliver looked at Digg and they had a silent conversation when they both said "we both know never to touch your chair" they both stepped to the side looking at the two only members left that were scared to look at her.

"Ladies have anything to tell me" crossing her arms over her chest

"Thea was pesturing me about the mission earlier and wanted to know if you had all the maps and information on the house so I may have used your computer"Laurel bluntly said

"I came over and shoved her aside to find if you had started tracking him and to see where he was but we could't find anything cause we don't understand your system then you came in so we both scrambled away before you saw us touching your computer" Thea said looking to the floor

"What is the lesson you have learned from this" Felicity got up and was standing infront the girls

Both girls look at each other a little confused but Felicity turns to the boys "Would you both like to tell them or shall I" Felicity said sitting back down in her chair and raising it to where she had it set as.

Both girls look at the boys waiting for them to elaborate Digg was the first to speak "Remember when Roy had a cast on his hand for a few weeks" he said. Oliver finishing for him " Lets just say don't touch Felicity's computers If you want the same thing happen to Roy to happen to you and before you guys ask seeing it happen was a lot worse than what Roy suffered" he finished and looked up to see both girls staring wide eyed at the blonde in question.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls looked at the blonde with both amazed and slightly scaried feelings.

"My mom sent me that picture, why does it feel like I am opening an envelope thats to see If I got accepted into a college" Felicity said nervously

"Felicity can you just open the message so we can find out who was giving you the box" Oliver siad slightly angry. Felicity turned around looking at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"What" Oliver said looking down at Felicity

"Nothing, just I thought it would take longer" she said with the biggest smile

"You thought what would take longer" he said only looking at Felicity

"Nothing" she said looking away from him and to her computers

The other three people in the room looking from Oliver to Felicity. Then to each other and smiling cause they just figued it out. Thea couldn't hold back her laughing any longer and a giggle left her lips. Oliver looked at everyone and he felt he was the only one who didn't know what she meant.

"What the hell am I not seeing, what you guys are seeing and why is this funny" looking at everyone crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your jealous that someone is giving me something that is not you" Felicity said not looking or turning around to look at him.

Oliver growled "I am not jealous"

Before any of his team could respond. Felicity stood up from her chair, kicking it almost to the other side of the room.

"Felicity what it is" Oliver was by her side in an instant. He could't get her to respond to him, let alone say one world. He looked to what scared her and found the picture that was shown on the computer screen.

The note said 'You know where to find me' with it was a glass handmade swan. Oliver turned and looked at Felicity who was still standing right next to him. "Felicity do you know who it is" looking at her and only her.

She didn't answer just stood there silent looking at the computer screen. She had a couple tears running down her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but she felt lightheaded. She closed her eyes and felt her legs give out. She waited for the ground an second instead warm arms around her.

"Felicity stay with me, open your eyes" Oliver said worriedly

Before Felicity fully sucumbed to the darkness she mumbled something only below a whisper.

"He's... He's Back"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was whispering as to not wake Felicity but everyone wanted answers but more importantly they wanted to know what the hell scared their girl. They all were talking when they all heard a shuffle looking at the girl slowly getting in a sitting position. Oliver was the first at her side.

"Easy, take your time getting up" he said while everyone not crowded but gathered around the couple.

"Please tell me I was just dreaming and that I didn't picture me opening a message with a picture of a note and a glass swan, please tell me my past is not coming back to haunt me" she looked up from her hands inher face looking at her family. "but from the silence I am guessing it was not a dream and that my past is her to haunt me" she said laying back down with a little purpose, looking up at the ceiling and not the muiltiple people staring at her.

"Felicity I know you just woke up but do you mind giving us some clarity and telling us who from your past sent you the package" Oliver said running his hand up and down her thigh.

"If I tell you guys, will you all promise me that sense that it is my past that I will handle it on my own and if and only if it escalates then I will ask for help when needed" she looked at everyone in the room

"But..." Oliver all but got out before Felicity looked right at him

"This is not up for discussion Oliver, you handled Merlyn, Slade, and Ra's all on your own, and we all respected that but this is my past, my problem, and I am damn sure I am not going to let you guys protect me from something that I tried to put past me" she said trying not to sound angry

"Do you understand me, that goes for everyone" she pointed her finger at everyone making her argument

"Fine but the moment you are in danger or threatened, all of us are going to get involved" Oliver said with a growl and head nodds from everyone agreeing with him.

Felicity looked at everyone "Ok fine, first things first I need a burger fries and milk shake, I cant tell you guys until I have food in my stomach" Felicity was freaked out but she still was able to put smiles on their faces.

Hours later Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Digg, and Laurel are eating at Thea's and Oliver's loft, all sitting on stools in the kitchen. Felicity was about to eat a french fry when Thea was just to antsy and couldn't wait any longer.

"So you going to start spilling or we going to have to pry it out of you" Thea blurted out

"Thea" Oliver looked at her with this look like shut up and be pacient.

Felicity took a deep breathe "Do you guys remember Cooper"?

Thea and Laurel look at each other then they both said "Who is Cooper"

"He was my boyfriend from sophmore to senior year of college, when we first meet he made me laugh, he made me feel special, we got to know everything about each other and senior year we did something stupid and the after effect was worse cause Coop was in jail and I was... I was my usual self and I blamed myself because it should have been me who was in jail not him, the day before he was to go to sentencing I visited him and told him i was going to go to the FBI and tell them that it was me, but Coop being Coop told me not to and that he never ever wanted me too tell them that he already told them that he did it" she had a stray tear going down her cheek which was caught by Oliver

"I was getting ready to go to his sentencing when my phone rang and a guard said that there wasn't going to be a sentencing that early that morning he had hung himself in is cell" she looked down at her place that still had a half eaten burger.

She looked up "It all began from last year of high school to freshman year of college, after my dad left I turned m hair black and started getting piercings, the one thing that I keep doing after he left keep me strong and it let me focus or just clear my head, I keep figure skating and going to any ice rink, a friend at the ice rink in vegas he knew what i was doing and he gave me the keys to the front door incase I wanted to be there at night with no one there" she looked and was meet with surprised faces.

"What" she said

"Just learning more and more about you thats all" Oliver said picturing her in one of those performing attire.

"Ok moving on, senior year of high school I began performing more and so I looked for a coach and i found one He was just a couple years older than me, I though it was just weird but on our first lesson he impressed me and helped improve my stance, balance and timing"

"Just how much older was he from you" Digg said

"I was 16 and he was maybe 22" she said with a little raise of her eyebrow

"Was he hot" Laurel and Thea said at the same time

Felicity took a french fry from her plate and put it in her mouth chewing as slow as possible but she forgot that she was blushing. Thea and Laurel caughting on and giggling like little girls. Oliver looking a little smug himself. She looked at the girls and had a very serious face on.

"Do you guys want to hear the rest cause I can leave" she said moving her head from the girls to Oliver and Digg

"No the girls with shut up and listen for now on" Oliver said looking at the girls and not backing down

"When it was time for me to get ready for college and moving day I had to tell Ryan that I got into M.I.T. and was getting ready to move in a couple weeks and that I woudn't see him anymore..."she paused waiting for her heart to slow down for the last part

"When i told him he didnt give me a reaction. He was just looking at me and then he started talking and he told me he got a new coaching job somewhere near M.I.T, I was a little happy that i would still be able to see him, when it was my first week into college I got a call from him telling me to meet him at the ice rink right off campus, that he had to tell me something" she got up from the stool and started pacing the lenght of the livingroom

Everyone didn't take their eyes off of her the whole time she was pacing. Oliver on the other hand was getting a little scared and nervous for the next part of the story sense she was up and pacing. Making him start tapping his foot on the stool foot support. He couldn't take it anymore so he as softly as he could told her to sit down on the couch, everyone gathered with her. Diggle sitting in the one seater next to the couch, Oliver sitting next to Felicity lightly moving his hand on her thigh to help calm her, Laurel and Thea took seats on the floor just waiting for her to finish the story.

"I got to the ice rink and no one was there, I had stopped at the locker room to put my skates on and when I got out he was standing in the middle of the rink, his back toward me. When i got closer he turned around and he had something in his hand. My heart was pounding when I saw what it was, I was just excited, the first time in my life that someone has brought me flowers, but not just any flowers, my favorite flowers. For a second I just pushed that thought out of my mind because he was there just being so nice and romantic." she looked at Oliver and started to ramble like she used to which made everyone take a deep breathe and smile.

"Not that you arn't romantic Oliver, cause you are, you have your own romantic things like cooking me omeletes in the morning, or knowing that I am cranky without my first cup of coffee, or just saying my name like you do cause lets just say it has a warming effect on me'' she was not on the verge of embasassment

"None of you heard anything i just said" she looked at the faces that were trying not to laugh.

Felicity was a little nervous to tell the last part. Oliver felt the heat coming from his girlfriend and he just started rubbing circle on her thigh. She took the opportunity to gather all of her strengh and before beginning she rested her head on Olivers shoulder releasing a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Oliver being Oliver and placed a kiss on her forehead. He hovered a little bit cause she needed to feel she was with him. He even got used to the forehead kiss and just waiting a second to make note of the specific smell that made him sure that Felicity was with him. It was a combination of strawberry and light, if you ask me he was just making it up but the way he was hovering over her head made him think of the arguments they had before they were afficialy a couple, she would always stand up to him like she wasn't scared and call him on his bull crap of lies. It made him widen his smile even more.

"He gave me the flowers and asked me on a date. I told him I will have to get back to him cause I was starting up classes, and I hadn't unpacked my boxes. Then what he did next scared the crap out of me, he demanded that I got on a date with him said that we were ment to be together, that he has not stopped thinking about me sense he knew me, I started to get out of there and when I was leaving I spotted his back and I froze, there was hundred if not thousands of picture" she had a tear falling and before it was to her cheek Oliver wiped is away. Their eyes were locked and they were having a silent conversation like always.

"I walked over to his bag and picked it up dumping all the photos on the floor" she was looking at Oliver just looking at his eyes feeling calmer knowing he was with her right now making her feel safe.

She took a deep breathe before she spoke the haunting pictures in her head.

"All the photos were of me and the scary part was some of them were before I even meet Ryan. He was stalking me before I had known him, he started saying something about how pretty the picture were, how my smile just made him want to kiss me, that I was the most daring, feisty, and smart person he has gotten this close to in ages" she looked to her left and look out the window not looking at the people staring at her.

"When he started picking up the photos I took my time to undo my skates, not trying to get his attention, I was about to take them off when he looked at me and showed me a picture of me when I was dancing in my kitchen, there are not windows in my kitchen and my next thought had me shaking realy hard while I took the picture from him. From the angle the picture was taken there is no way he could have taken it, I would have seen him. I asked him if he had anymore. He turned around and started looking for more so I took the opportunity to slip out of my skates and start running. I got all the way to my car when i notice i didnt have my keys, I was so scared I didn't notice him come up from behind me. He tried to get me to his car but I put all the adrenaline I had left to elbow him in the side and started screaming for help. He told me it was no use, no one was around, no one would hear me die, no one would even care. I couldn't do anything my body was just to tired, my adrenaline was wearing off. The last thing I said before the lights went out were 'I need to stop falling for the bad guys'."


	4. Chapter 4

"When I finally came too I was laying on a gurney with someone sticking a needles in my arm, I started kicking and punching whatever I could, the thing that made me stop was the nurse came to my side telling me everything was ok and that I was in the hospital. I hadnt't stopped thinking why am I still alive, why does everyone around me leave my life or end up dead and I just keep living" she kept her eyes towards the windows looking out and not looking at everyone cause then she was going to start sobbing.

"Felicity look at me, Fel-ic-ity please look at me" Oliver said moving his hand to cup her right cheek, she looked at him with tears rapidly going down her cheek.

"Remember at my moms running for mayor campaign, when you told me about your dad leaving you when you were little and how much it hurt when he left, do you remember what I said to you" Oliver was rubbing is thumb on her cheek and smiling cause he knew she knew what he said.

"You said I wasn't going to lose you" she said looking him in the eyes

Felicity started smiling. Making Oliver raise his eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling" he asked

"You just remind me of someone who gave me the best advice in my whole life. After the nurse said I was cleared to leave all I had to do was sign the papers. I walked out of the Hospital and the sun hadn't been up yet. So I decided to take a walk through the park. I was sitting at the end of the dock with my feet hanging off when someone asked if the seat next to me was taken. I looked up and It was Ben. He owned that ice rink, He told me that he was the one who heard me screaming and that he was just in time because Ryan had put me in his car and was about to drive off when he punched through the window and pulled him through the window and started beating him to a pulp. He showed me his hand that was bandages up. He said no women should suffer at the hands of men. I started to cry in his arms and I calmed down maybe an hour later. We just sat there both watching the sunrise. I looked over at him and I said Thank you. He said that it was nothing, he gave me this smile and said everyone has their Guardian Angel, after awhile he said he hear what I said before I passed out. He gave me the best advice that I still use to this day. He said ('yeah sure you fall for the bad guys, some are psychopaths and some are just broken, the world is just telling you which ones are fixable, I know for a fact the reason why you keep falling for the bad guys is because deep down you know something they don't know themselves and that some day you will have to tell those people what you saw in them.') she said the last part and was looking at everyone

"Why do you think I am still apart of this Team for my hacking skills and IQ. I am slowly inspiring you guys to grow into your own person, to become something better, and to help you see what I see in each of you" she said pointing a finger at everyone

"Another reason why I stayed was because you guys are my family, and family takes care of their own" she smiled knowing that Ben had given her other advice that has gotten her to have her family today

"I have said this many times and I am going to say it again, you are remarkable" Oliver said with a proudest grin

"Thank you for remarking on it" she looked up at him, not regretting a single thing as to how she got to have not just this lovable man but to have a family of her own

"Sense it is almost dark, I am going take a quick shower and then meet Ryan" she waited for someone to disagree with her but she didn't let anyone say a thing

"And before any of you ask, no you can not come with me, but just to worry you guys less I will bring some weapons and Digg has taught me self defense sense then so no you all will stay here and wait untill i get back" she was about to go to the stairs before a thought hit her and she turned back around "Don't even think about following me either, or like asking someone else that are not the four of you to follow me either" she said and headed up and showered before she meet with her one fear

* * *

"Ok so are we really going to let her go by herself" Laurel asked

"We have to" Oliver said

"And why is that" Digg, Thea, and Laurel said

"Ok One we said we would not get involve unless it escalated, two she is carrying weapons, and three she is scarier than she looks" Oliver said geting up from the couch and heading to his and Felicity's room as he puts it. He walked in and still heard the sound of the shower still going, so he sat down on the bed waiting for her to finish.

* * *

About 15 minutes later she came out rapped in a towel, she did notice him but didn't stop from walking to her side of the room to start getting dressed. She was putting on her pants when she wouldn't take his silence anymore.

"I know you don't want me to go alone, but you promised me to stay out of it if and only if he ascalates. But if it will make you feel better, I will call you and have it on specker the whole time" she said not looking at him

"That would make me feel a little better, but I am going to trust that you can handle it on your own" he said looking at her. Her head whiped up and she had this suprised face and finally she spoke. "Wait a minute did you just agree to let me handle it on my own, as in by myself. I really need to write these things on the calendar" she said smiling at him.

"You probably should cause it might not happen again, then again you bring it out of me it could happen again" he said back at her making not just his smile bigger.

* * *

She is all ready and just about to walk out the door when everyone is looking at her a certain way and she just responded.

"I am going to go now but before I do, I am going to reassure you guys, she lifts up her pants showing them her ankle with a strap that is holding her gun Digg gave her, then she opened her bag showing the collaspable bo-staff she got from Laurel and the knuckle rings from Thea, then she took out the knife Oliver gave her that was unseeable behind her back. "Are you guys happy now, I am deadly armed, wow I think I am more scared of myself than I am of Ryan, which is kind of reduntant cause I am not a violent person. So I am going to leave now, I will see you guys in few hours. If you guys can't stop worrying my tablet is on the couch with my tracker on my phone, car, glasses, belt, and necklace" she said then left

"Sometimes I want to kiss her cause she thinks of everything" Digg said

Oliver made a growl and it made Digg look over at Oliver. "Man, calm down, I meant a kiss on the cheek" Digg giggled

"You better have meant a kiss on the cheek or else I would have kicked you ass if it was on the lips" Oliver said with a serious but threathening face

"Jees Ollie, I swear sense you and Felicity have gotten together you..." Thea said before she was cut off

"Get jealous more quickly" Laurel finished for Thea

"Ok Fine I am jealous, but right now I am more angry, scared and worried out of my mind" he said looking at the closed door.

"Relax man if anything happens, Felicity will handle it, and as soon as Ryan does something you and me can use him as a punching bag in the foundry" Digg said smiling cause he just knew Oliver was going to say yes to that.

"Deal but I get to have the first punch" Oliver said walking off to the kitchen to get himself distracted while Felicity is gone


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity drives to the closest skating rink in Starling City. She had her weapons if anything happened, and she had her team (who were back at the loft) who were 10 minutes away if needed. But most of all she had faith that if anything happened. her training would be put to good use. She's sitting in the car at a stop light just taking a big deep breathe before walking into the second thing she feared which is her past catching up with her.

"You can do this Felicity, you are not the same girl that you were back then, you are much stronger than you think. When have I started talking about myself in the third person?... After this I am going to take a me day, I spend way to much time with Oliver" Felicity said smiling about the last part

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Loft

Digg and Laurel are watching from the living room as Oliver makes another batch of cookies.

"Ollie, you got any milk to go with these cookies" Thea said while chewing on a bite from another warm cookie from the first batch he made

"Coming right up Speedy" Oliver said not looking away from his task in the kitchen

Digg and Laurel just stare at Thea eating cookie after cookie, not even saving any for others. Thea finally looks up feeling like someone is watching her when she spots Digg and Laurel staring at her wided eyed like she is kidding right.

"What" Thea said while

"Felicity is meeting up with a dangerous person from her past, Oliver is baking cookies, and you are asking if Ollie has milk to go with the cookies, we are suppose to be worried about how the meeting is going, if Felicity has been kiddnaped by Ryan, if she is in trouble, or if she is hurt. And you are sitting there asking for milk." Laurel said taking the plate of cookies away from Thea and the milk Oliver was just about to give her

"First off Felicity hasn't arrived at the destination yet, I have been watch her tablet the whole time. Second I am as worried as you are right now, yeah sure I dont show it but I eat when I am nervous, Ollie apparently bakes,but notice Oliver is never to far away from a knife or anything that can be used as a weapon, Digg stretchs his trigger finger like he has a gun in his hand waiting to cowboy up, and you Laurel, you play with your hair waiting to put your wig on to hit someone" Thea said smiling after Digg stops moving his fingers,Laurel stops touching her hair and Oliver puts his hands in his pockets

* * *

Felicity just pulls into the parking lot for the skating rink, She parks turns off the engine, and one final deep breathe she is out and walking inside the skating rink. She uses all the skills the team taught her, count all exits incase you need to leave in a hurry, scan for weapons you can use in a fight beside the ones she has on her, look for things that are out of place or that shouldnt be there, but most of all keep you ears wide open for any sound of movement. After not seeing anything out of the ordinary, or hearing anything, she anounces her presense, even though that is Rule #12 in training with Oliver and Digg 'dont under any surcomstances announce yur presense to an enemy, 1. they already know your there and 2. while you are speaking they are probably using the sound of your voice as a distraction for them to move positions'

"Im here, just as you wanted, so how long have you been out of prison. Was I right about someone making you their Bi***." Felicity said smiling thinking she is making him angry

* * *

At the Loft

Thea turns on the television to ease the tension in the room, when she goes to turn the channel a news bulletin come on.

"Channel SCWN9 This is Reene Gloss with an Important News coverage, Im here at a scene of a Detention of Correctional bus crash about 25 miles from the college campus of MIT, it is said the inmates were being transfered from Suffolk County Jail in Massachusetts to a County Jail in Illinois. It has been a little over 48 hours sense the crash and Firefighters are still trying to clean it up, traffic has been diverted to side roads away from the debris. Four out of Twelve of those inmates are unaccounted for, I got news from the local police that the other inmates and four guards plus the driver were found dead. The names of the four missing inmates are Collin Davis, Darius Marsh, Greg Bassler, and Ryan Helm, If you have seen these people please call the hot line below we also urge you to not follow or approach them, they may be armed and dangerous. This is Renne Gloss signing off from" After she signed off the weather guy came on, but no one was in the Loft after they all heard the words DOC Bus Crash


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing on the news of the bus crash, The team was on route to Felicity, if they got there in time to warn her. They were all scared. Diggle was driving, and knowing him he was speeding and trying to avoid all cars in the way. Laurel, Thea and Oliver were suiting up in the back. They were now just a few minutes out, Digg informed them and the others got ready to jump out of the van. Digg skidded right at the curb, the others took off telling Digg to go around back incase he runs. Turns out they were not there in time to warn Felicity.

Before the team got there...

"More like I made someone my Bi***." Ryan said smirking but continued on speaking

"A friend of mine got out early and I asked him to do me a few things. Like find you, follow you around get information about you, about where you live, who your friends are. He got quite close to you too, even bumped into you a few times too, like the grocery store right around the corner from your condo that you live in with your boyfriend." Ryan said taking steps closer to Felicity

Felicity was full on scared that she didnt see anyone following her, much less being right there in front of her many times. It made the hair on the back of her neck stick up. She had this feeling like there was someone else there with them.

"And I found out your boyfriend is non other than Oliver Queen. It tore me apart to know that you moved on. That you found someone else. That you forgot your first love." Ryan said angry

"Well you wont forget now" Ryan said

Just then Felicity felt someone behind her. She only had a second to react.


	7. Chapter 7

That second it took for Felicity to react. She will be thanking her team for all the training. But mostly Oliver for teaching her that her reaction time is most important. She reach into her pockets puting on her knuckle rings Thea gave her.

She reacted just like she was in training. She turned and kicked the person behind her in the stomach then the nose and with the knuckle rings on she probably broke his nose, and while he's doubled over in pain you direct your attention to the other subject. Ryan grabbed her right arm and she used that to her advantage and she delivered a left hook to his face brass knuckles and all, making him release his grib on her arm. She was about to hit Ryan again when the other person wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't hit them no more. Ryan took the knuckle rings off her and threw them across the room, out of reach from her. Unlucky for them she has more weapons on her.

Digg taught her that if someone has you in a backward bear hug, you use their strength against them by leaning backward on them giving them all your weight and using your feet to kick the person in front of you. Then whip your legs and body up in the air and bringing all your weight going down like on a swing. Use your weight to bring them with you flipping them from behind your back to infront of you. The one she flipped was out cold, unconcious from gravity doing most of the work. But she forgot about Ryan.

"What I loved most about you is you never give up, when you get knocked down you get back up, except this time your not gonna get back up from this." Ryan said smiling

What Ryan didn't know was Felicity took out the knife from behind her back, all she had to do was wait for him to get close. Ryan delivered a punch at Felicity but Felicity side stepped to the left spinned on her feet toward him and swiped Ryan in the arm with the knife. Making Felicity smile and Ryan frown.

He came at her again and she cut him on the face, making him even more angry. She was so focused that she cut him that she didn't see Ryan going for the knife and slapping it out of her hand. He came closer to her and she backed up for more space and round house kicked Ryan in the face, but he didnt fall he looked up at Felicity and smiled. Ryan was charging at her now, like a bull going right for her legs. Felicity dodged him, and got out the bo-staff from her right boot.

"Back then I barely knew how to fight, but now I have the best teachers training me, teaching me how to read someones body language. Their body language tells you a lot. Like the fact that you are reaching behind your back for a gun" Felicity lifted her face and smiled

While talking she noticed his body language and seperated her staff. Turning them into two night sticks.

"Its the same gun from that night if you must know. I had my friend steal it from evidence lock up, in Boston." Ryan said smiling

As fast as he took it out from his back it was knocked out of his hand with one of the night sticks she seperated to make the bo-staff.

Ryan was so caught off guard that he was looking at his hand in pure fear. That he didn't notice Felicity sneakily walking up to him like a ninja. He didn't know until she started speaking.

"What's a matter you afraid" Felicity said

She hit him in the leg with the other half of the bo-staff, and then punched him so hard it knocked him unconcious.

She took a deep breathe and turned to walk away, but she was surprised to see the team looking on in proudness and fear. Turns out the team wasn't there in time to warn Felicity about Ryan escaping from the bus crash because Felicity had it all taken care of. They taught her very well.

"Will you guys tie them up please, then we can drop them off to Lance. I really need to show you guys something." Felicity said not waiting for an answer from Oliver, Thea, Laurel and Digg. She just walked on out to her car.

After dropping them off at the station. They made a pit stop at the foundry, then they all got into Felicity's car. Felicity drove them almost out of the city. She pulled into a private cemetary, So private you have to punch in a 6 digit code into the front gate to get in. She drove up a hill and around a circle and stopped, turned the car off, she got out and waited for the others. She walked up to a grave and turned to the team and said.

"This is the man that saved my life almost 10 years ago." Felicity said smiling with a tear going down her face


	8. Chapter 8

They were surrunding a grave titled

Benjamin Matthew Summers

Beloved Son,Husband,Father, and friend

Born January 1 1965 - Died March 21 2013

Before coming to the grave Felicity stopped and got some flowers. She hasn't visited with all the things going on like, Sara dying, Roy faking his death and leaving, looking for Thea when she left, Ra's Al Ghul, she just never had the time.

"Ben was the one who saved me from Ryan 10 years ago. I went back to M.I.T and my free time I would go to the rink and Ben would tell me stories from his childhood, he basically raise me. He always took care of me, the day I graduated from M.I.T he gave me a shoebox of cash. I asked him where did he got that much money. He said he put all the cash he earn from owning the ice rink, from private tutoring he did for all those snuck up rich kids." Felicity said laughing

"He was like a father too you" Thea said looking at the headstone thinking of Malcolm Merlyn her biological father

"The year that I joined Oliver's crusade he knew that I was working with the hood. I didnt even need to tell him cause he knew. He called me told me he was in town and he wanted to talk." Felicity had a tear going down her face until Thea and Laurel were at her side

"I met up with him at Big Belly Burger, he told me he knew I worked with the hood. That he did some homework on the people he took down, some of them were monsters, and some stole money from charitys, some killed people. He told me he even knew who the hood person was." She said the last part while looking at Oliver

"He also said that It was finally time someone stood up to the rich and powerful taking over Starling City. Lowering crime percentages, serving justice, doing the job police are not doing, protecting those who can protect themselves." Felicity said with a smile at Oliver

"After he left I came back to the Arrowcave. I just stood down there, all the innocents we have saved, all the money we returned to the rightful owners, people we brought to justice for murdering people, human trafficers were took out of business, people missing we found and returned to their family, taking down superpowered mirakuru soldiers, taking down Slade, Psychopaths, metahumans, rogue vigilantes, Leader of Assassins, Assassins, murderers, drug dealers, Task Force X/Suicide Squad, Magical water bringing people back from the dead, and whatever else is to come." Felicity laughed after saying

"I love my day job don't get me wrong. Working with tech, making apps, ordering people around. I get excited more at the beginning of the day cause it leads to my night job. I love making this city save. I love protecting the innocent. I love getting people back to their familys. I love cleaning the streets of mobster, drug dealers, human trafficers, everything we do leads to having a city that has little to no crime. But most of all I love helping those who cant protect themselves." Felicity said all proud of herself

The team looks at her with such warmth, proudness, and strength.

"We are so lucky to have you not just on our team and part of our family but most of all the heart and brains of this team, where would we be without you." Diggle said proudly

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Oliver said smiling


End file.
